Susan's Burping Problem
by Mylokitty
Summary: Meg hears strange noises while she tries to read a fanfiction. A special Fanfic critic fanfic. Enjoy! Chapter 2 will come soon.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction takes place in another dimension than my other fanfictions. In this dimension both the FFC and Susan aren't lesbians… So Meg has no masturbation addiction and Susan never got boob implants. This time I gave my fanfiction to my English teacher, so that she corrected all my typing errors.

Susan's Burping Problem

The FFC was sitting in front of her computer and was just about to read a fanfiction, when one of a sudden the electricity went out. The FFC was pissed, but remained in her chair. The house was now very quiet. Cat purring can be heard from Meg's messy bed and a small fly is flying against the window in Meg's room. 10 minutes passed and Meg is still sting in her chair. She started to feel sleepy and was just about to snooze, but then a noise could be heard.

"BUUUUUUUUURRPPPP"

"What was that" Meg said while jumping of her chair.

"BUUUUUURPPP"

The strange noise came from Susan's room. Meg rushed to Susan's room. She didn't open it immediately, because the noise did sound familiar.

"BUUUUURRRRPPPP"

Meg widened her eyes. "Is she burping in the room?" Meg asked herself. She slowly opened the door and saw Susan sitting in a chair reading a book. Susan then raised her head and gave an enormous burp, which made the leaves of the Dracaena plant in her room shake. Susan continued reading the book, since she didn't notice that Meg opened the door.

"I didn't know you could burp like Susan" said Meggie, breaking the silence.

Susan stood up and was shocked. "I can explain" she said.

"Please do" said the FFC, barely holding back her laughter.

"I am a burpist. I have complete control over the gas coming from my digestive tract. I can decide how much, when and how loud I burp. It's a tradition in my British village. Everywhere else in the UK you would get kicked in the arse for doing it, but in my village it is considered a respected act and we even have the burping olympics every year. The burping tradition of my village goes back to the Jacobean era"

Meg was quite impressed by the fascinating off-colour history of Susan's village. "So why are you burping here in Massachusetts?« (I think they are from there, cause of FFC's accent)

»I found out that next week there will be a burping contest in Boston and the award is 100.000 dollars. I need to practice, otherwise my body will be overpowered"

"Susan, how will you there? You refuse to learn to drive on the right side of the road" Meg pointed out.

"I already solved that problem. On the same day there will also be a pie eating contest and Archangel will drive me there. "

"Can you please say to me why you didn't you tell me about this?"

"I didn't tell you because I thought that you wouldn't understand my talent. It is the only thing that my parents appreciated about me. I was the best burper in my village, so I should win this contest easily. There will be two categories, the loudest burp and the longest burp. The person with the highest combined result wins."

The FFC asked Susan "How long have you already been training for this?".

"For the last month. Every time you read a fanfiction or went to work I trained."

"Well now I know, so you can practice whenever you want" and went out of Susan's room. After she closed the door she said "And people think I'm the insane one."

Susan trained now every day. She burped in the morning, in the afternoon and she evens started burping while she slept. The fanfic critic got annoyed at the noises that can be constantly heard in the house, but didn't say anything, because it will all be over tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the burping contest finally came. Susan got up. After burping the whole night she made herself breakfast. She drank a bottle of pepsicola with ham, eggs, onions and cooked beans, which she ate fast, taking big bites to swallow as much air as possible. After she finished that,she drank a bottle of beer in one gulp.  
"That should do the trick" she said, while she tightened the belt as much as she could. It would be a shame if all the gas would end up as farts, now wouldn't it?

A/N

I will write more very soon. I just had this idea and had to make sure that I write it down before I forget. Serwus and I hope you like my stories ;)


End file.
